Multi-Shot Adventures!
by Rondere 'The Architect' H.C
Summary: Why settle for One Shot? This is a collection of miscellaneous One Shot stories of pairings from different anime and even a couple of crossover pairings and OCs I made. Come read the lemony goodness! (Note: If you have problems with the pairings then skip that chapter and move onto the next one. Don't go bashing entire story)
1. NaruSaku I

_Naruto-kun…_

A sultry voice purred, waking up the sleeping blond, his blue eyes looking around as he felt warmth and weight lying on top of his body. Looking down, he was greeted by a pair of green eyes and a smile, belonging to a pink haired girl who was lying under his blanket with him. "Naruto-kun" she purred again, looking up at him playfully. "S-Sakura-chan?" Naruto said, confused by the girl's presence and expression towards him. "What are you doing here?" he asked her, watching as she sat up and nearly bringing him to a nosebleed. She was wearing a light pink strapless camisole, and a pair of white laced panties.

Naruto's eyes nearly jumped out of his skull as he looked at her, the sight of his crush almost too erotic and beautiful for him to believe it was real. Just when he was going to ask about her clothes, a pair of pink cat ears perked up on top of her head while a long pink tail swayed behind her. "Naruto-kun…I need you nyan~" Sakura said, placing her hands on his chest as she looked at him with a playful pout. "Wa-wait Sakura-chan! What's going on?!" Naruto asked, only to be silenced by the girl's lips pressing again his own.

Naruto's face burned bright red, not trying to let himself be carried by the moment. He brought his hands up and pushed Sakura away from him, breaking the kiss. Exhaling sharply, he tried to catch his breath as he felt relief before looking up at Sakura, seeing her reddened face and hearing her moan before the boy realized just where her hands were. He looked down to his hands and saw they were groping the girl's breasts. "Uhhh…!" he uttered, preparing and bracing himself to be knocked into the middle of next week, but to his surprise, it didn't happen.

"Naruto-kuuun!" the girl purred hotly, her tail standing on end as she blushed a much brighter shade of red. Naruto tried to jerk his hands away but Sakura held them down on her chest, pushing her breasts into his palms. Naruto was confused, but was becoming excited by this. He could feel the blood rushing through his body and felt like his nose was going to start leaking any second now. Sakura's eyes shot open and her moans stopped suddenly as she felt something under her. Opening her legs she looked down and saw a thick bulging outline that seemed to be coming from Naruto's pants.

The girl reached down and grabbed it, finding it too thick for her to wrap her fingers completely around as she looked at Naruto, seeing his blushing face. "What's wrong Naruto~nyan?" she asked him, blinking a bit in confusion as she slid her fingers along the length of the strange object, finding a thick beefy round end to it. "Sa-Sakura-chan! St-stop that" Naruto groaned heavily, sounding as if he was straining to speak. Sakura's curiosity got the better of her and she turned her body, breaking the boy's grip on her chest as she eyed the bugled closely.

She looked as if it were a strange creature of some sort, like something she no idea about. Hooking her thumbs into the hem of the boy's pants she pushed them down, watching what looked like a thick turtle head spring up and stand tall right in front of her face. She looked back at Naruto, who seemed almost embarrassed about the thing being seen by her. She curiously pawed at it with her hand, watching it twitch at her touch. "Naruto-kun, what is this?" she asked him, blinking at the thing in curiosity as she continued to paw at it.

Naruto was too embarrassed to answer. He covered his face with his hands trying to write all this off as a dream or a bad genjutsu prank someone was playing on him. But when he uncovered his eyes he was still being greeted by the peach shaped rear of the cat girl lying on top of him, looking back at him with a slight frown at his refusal to answer her. "Naruto-kuuuun!" Sakura whined, trying to get his attention. Just as he was going to answer her she pushed her rear to his face, her crotch being pushed to his mouth. She trembled lightly at the heat coming from the boy's mouth, her eyes falling upon the thing twitching right in front of her face.

It felt good having Naruto's mouth on her special place. She blinked curiously, wondering if the same would be true for Naruto if she did the same thing to him. She grabbed the base of his length and tilted it back towards her, her soft hand making the thing twitch even more before she opened her mouth and wrapped her lips around the thick tip. It felt soft. Despite the rest of it being hard as diamond, the tip was surprising soft and kind of squishy. As she tried to take more into her mouth her tongue pressed against the tip and suddenly she jerked her head back, sitting up and unintentionally burying Naruto's face under her butt.

Touching her lips she looked back at the beastly object, a light glistening ring of her saliva visible around the bottom of the beefy head. It tasted weird. Kind of salty and hot, but the more she looked at it the more she wanted to taste it again. The sound of Naruto's muffled screaming shook her from her thoughts. Feeling his breath heating her crotch and his hand slapping her butt she lifted herself up and looked back at him after a fit of moans left her mouth. Naruto panted, gasping for air once more as he looked at Sakura's red face. Again, before he could speak she pushed her crotch back to his mouth, moaning lightly at his breath hitting her.

She could feel her panties moistening as the blonde's breath continued to heat her crotch, and it sent shivers up her spine. She looked back at the boy's manhood, feeling saliva building up in her mouth. She laid down on top of Naruto again and tilted his length back towards her again, looking at how red and swollen the head looked now as she puckered her lips together, kissing the head before wrapping her lips around it again just as she had done earlier. She slowly pushed her head forward, taking more into her mouth as the boy's cock rubbed against her tongue.

She could feel herself trembling at the taste, a soft moan coming from her as she flicked her tongue over the head, tasting it thoroughly. Wiggling her hips, unintentionally smothering the boy's face even more. Naruto was trying to breathe desperately, the deprivation of oxygen making him go slightly light headed. Just before he could pass out he was able to push her hips up, lifting her crotch from his face as gasped heavily for air. Sakura whined, wiggling her hips at Naruto as if telling him she wanted his face to be buried under her butt once more.

Naruto looked up at her crotch and started eyeing the way her panties stuck to her nethers, able to faintly make out the shape of her slightly swollen clit. He remembered when Jaraiya had been telling him about the "Art of Woman Pleasing" when they were traveling alone during his time away from the village. He always stressed the importance of making sure you thoroughly pleased your woman and it was important you made sure she was completely satisfied. He eyed the small clothed nub closely, gulping audibly as his tongue peeked out from his lips.

Sakura reached back between her thighs, rubbing herself through her panties as her tongue swirled around Naruto's thickness furiously. She reached back with her other hand and pulled the strings on the sides of her panties letting the dampened fabric soaked with her liquid arousal fall to the boy's chest. Naruto looked at her crotch with wide eyes, the image and sight of it being seared into his mind. Her small swollen clit peeked completely from under its flesh hood, her lips slightly swollen and covered with a misty layer of her own juices and a small bit of Naruto's saliva. A neatly trimmed patch of pink pubic hair rested over her womanhood, showing a bit of maturity to it as the boy's eyes stayed locked on the sight in front of him.

Wiggling her hips more, a few thin streams of her juices running down her thigh as her muffled moans spread through the air. Naruto hesitantly brought his hands up to her thighs and spread her lips with his thumbs, observing the glistening pink petals within her cunt. He was nervous, but he knew that he'd be a disappointment to Jaraiya as his student if he allowed a woman to do all the work. He slowly brought his tongue up to her, licking up the trails of juices leaking down her thighs and gaining more muffled moans from Sakura as she sucked almost hungrily on his meaty pole.

When his tongue's journey brought it to her cunt, he took a deep breath before licking up to her clit. His eyes shot open at the mixture of sweetness and saltiness he tasted, the flavor unlike anything he ever tasted before. His tongue began unconsciously moving about, circling around her clit and sending shockwaves of pleasure through the girl's body. Sakura's eyes widened at the sudden explosion of pleasure running through her body and clouding her mind. She could feel the warm oral muscle of Naruto's playing with her clit before suddenly being pushed inside her, feeling it move around her like a snake gone mad.

She clenched up, her vaginal walls clamping down on Naruto's tongue tightly as it pushed further inside her, enough that she could feel it start pushing past where she would've never thought it could reach. It felt so different from when she had done it with just her fingers before. The more she felt his tongue wiggling inside her and his finger playing with her clit the more she could feel a strange pressure building up inside her body. She pulled back, letting the few inches of Naruto's cock she had in her mouth free now drenched in her saliva even more as she looked back at the boy.

It was becoming too much for her. Her body was already sensitive before she got into Naruto's bed and she was already feeling like her body was screaming out, and now Naruto was pushing her dangerously close to the edge of her sanity. The boy didn't seem intent on stopping. In fact, his tongue was moving about more wildly inside her. She tried to tell him to slow down but her words were stolen by her moans, each word she wanted to say melting away inside her head as she panted heavily.

Just when she thought she was at the height of her own pleasure, she felt strong fingers suddenly grab her tail and gently stroke it. And that just about had done it. Before she could prevent her body from giving in anymore, her body trembled and her voice filled the air. Sticky hot squirts of her juices spurted out of her wildly, covering Naruto's face as he pulled back from her pussy. A few spurts hit his still exposed tongue and he tasted pure sweetness from it just as he licked the juices from his lips.

Sakura's orgasm tore through her body uncontrollably, the girl letting go all of the built up pressure she had holding back from earlier when she had been pleasuring herself only to learn that she herself couldn't bring herself to orgasm. But now, because of a certain blonde's tongue and fingers, her juices were squirting about wildly with no signs of stopping any time soon. She arched her back, her tongue sticking out of her open mouth before she finally collapsed on top of Naruto panting. Her vision became cloudy before she was able to catch her breath slowly.

Naruto looked at Sakura with surprise on his face…and a bit of her "enjoyment" as well. "Sa-Sakura-chan?" he said, hoping that she hadn't passed out from that. The girl slowly lifted herself and moved off the boy, a bright red blush on her face as she looked down at her lap. Naruto sat up and looked at her, wondering if something was wrong with her now. "Is everything okay?" he asked her, looking at Sakura and now realizing that that was a stupid question for him to ask her.

"Sakura-chan its fine. I don't mind getting a bit dirty" he said to her, scratching his cheek with his finger sheepishly. "No…" Sakura said, her body trembling and shaking. "S-Sakura-chan?". The girl clenched the blankets in her hand almost as if out of anger as she looked at Naruto. Naruto had become used to Sakura's usual expression whether it was a smile or a frown at him, but now, this wasn't her typical expression. She looked…sad…like she was hurt about something.

"What's wro-…" Naruto's words were cut off as Sakura pounced on him, grabbing his length with a determined look on her face before looking up at Naruto's face. "I won't stop until I make you feel good too!" she said, her cat ears perked up as she took the head into her mouth for the third time. She looked up at Naruto, seeing his semi-surprised semi-aroused face and started swirling her tongue around his dick, bringing a light groan of pleasure from him.

Sakura looked back up at his face, Naruto a bit confused by the look on her face she had. It was kind of similar to the look animals give to their owners or companions when they were asking for permission to do something. But he didn't know exactly what she was asking for permission to do. She freed her hands and grabbed his, placing them on her head as she looked up at him once more.

"Huh? You want me to move?" he asked her, a nod given to the boy as her answer as she prepared to let Naruto move as much as he pleased, just as long as he got to feel good like she did. Naruto looked down at Sakura, a very sad yet almost understanding look on his face. He had never thought he would get to see this side of her, knowing her normal personality. Maybe…there had always been a part of her that wanted to return his feelings but she was always consciously fighting against it.

The more he looked into her eyes, the more he could see something different about them as opposed to Sakura's normal eyes, aside from her now slitted feline pupils. It was…different. They seemed…kinder, for some reason. Not so stubborn and not as opposing as she normally looked. Sakura gave a soft muffled whine, growing impatient as she frowned up at the boy with a reddened face. Naruto slowly helped her to start bobbing her head, not wanting to hurt her or too fast from the start, seeing as, to the best of his knowledge of her, this was her first time doing something like this.

Sakura looked down as a good portion of the boy's hardened length was being taken into her mouth, feeling the tip pushing at the back of her throat though strangely enough it didn't make her feel discouraged at all. But, she did feel a strange feeling in her stomach whenever it pushed at the back of her throat. Like…something was coming up? She started to feel it becoming stronger. Her gag reflexes were kicking in, and the boy pushing another thick inch inside her mouth wasn't going to help her stop this feeling from getting worse.

Before he could continue Sakura pulled back, jerking her head away and coughing as a trail of her saliva trickled down the corner of her mouth. "Sakura-chan are you okay?" Naruto asked, jumping up to help her before she would push him back, that determined look reappearing on her face with small tears pricking at the corner of her eyes. She pushed Naruto completely on his back, frowning at him with determination before looking back at his throbbing erection. She needed to do this. She didn't know why, but knowing that Naruto made her feel good and she wasn't able to, gave her a small twinge of guilt in her chest that wouldn't go away.

She moved back down, this time not wanting Naruto help her the way he did before. She turned her body around and was once again face to face with the boy's beast, eyeing it with determination before taking the head into her mouth, wanting to slowly take the entire thing into her mouth this time instead of in one go. As she started taking more of it into her mouth she felt the boy's tongue licking at her clit again, bringing a shriek of surprise from her as she arched her back once more. She pulled her head back and looked back at him with a frown, her tail moving to cover her nethers from the boy's tongue.

"Huh?" Naruto looked at Sakura's face, the look she gave telling him that she didn't want him doing anything. "Okay okay I won't do it again" the boy said, the girl turning her attention back to his cock before taking the tip back inside her mouth. She slowly began sliding her mouth lower along the erect meaty tool, now almost half the way taking it in her mouth when she felt the boy playing with her tail. Her cat ears perked up and she tried to push herself back up, wanting to tell him to stop when her hand slipped. Her eye shot open as she felt the tip of her nose pressing into the boy's scrotum, having accidentally taken the entire thing into her mouth and now feeling it in her throat.

Her breathing became panicked and she wanted to push herself back up when she heard a low heavy groan coming from the boy. Did it…did it feel good for him? Did he enjoy having this thing this deep in her throat? She felt the boy's body tensing up under her, and that groan he kept letting out sounded similar to how she sounded earlier when he kept licking her. She tried her best to deal with it, finding it harder to breathe through her mouth with something this thick in her throat when she took a small breathe through her nose. Wait…that felt, kind of easier now compared to trying to breathe through her mouth now.

Maybe if she tried breathing through her nose instead of her mouth while doing this, it might just make having this thing in her throat much easier. Well, it was worth a try. She at least knew she could trust Naruto to help her if anything were to happen to her. She pushed herself up, trying her best to bear with this as she slowly bobbed her head, bathing the thing in her saliva. Feeling it rubbing against her tongue and sliding in and out of her throat, tears trickled down her cheeks as she tried her best to give the boy that feeling he gave to her.

The more she bobbed her head and breathed through her nose, the easier it seemed and the more Naruto seemed to be enjoying it. She pushed her head down until her nose pressed against his scrotum again, now hearing him groaning even louder than before. Her heart was racing, and she could feel this weird feeling in her chest. It was almost like…wait, was she…enjoying this? Was knowing that Naruto was feeling good from her mouth making her feel good just as much as he was? But how? How could her making _Naruto_ feel good be working for her too?

The feeling in her chest grew stronger as she bobbed her head slowly, feeling the thick head pushing its way deeper down her throat. Her eyes bulged when she thought she felt it growing thicker, but it…was more like a heartbeat. Almost as if it was alive and was about to explode. She wanted to pull back and ask Naruto if he was alright, but that idea suddenly went out the window when the blonde haired boy began thrusting his hips upward, meeting the girl's head bobs. She could feel it pushing deeper into her throat, and the more it did the more it felt like it was swelling up and ready to explode.

"Sa-Sakura-chan!" Naruto groaned loudly, his hips thrusting upward even more. He could feel something building up inside him and it wanted desperately to be let out. Clenching his teeth tightly together, his breathing intensifying and becoming somewhat ragged he gave one final upward thrust into Sakura warm mouth and throat before he felt whatever was building up inside him finally explode out of him. Sakura's eyes widened as something hot and thick began pouring down her throat, filling her stomach before she pulled back and unsheathed the boy's beast from her throat as she watched thick creamy globs of something white shoot from the tip. She watched it closely, some of it getting on her camisole.

Blinking, she leaned forward and wound up having her face covered in the thick substance. She yelped in surprise, the smell filling her nose and nearly covering her eyes to the point they'd be impossible to open. Finally finished, Naruto laid on the bed trying to regain himself after having released so much of his seed. Though he was familiar with it, seeing as he was always at home and alone, he never had released _that_ much. Sakura sat up, the display having finally ended after staining everything within range pure white.

She wiped some off her cheek with her finger, looking at it as she blinked curiously before licking it off. Suddenly the girl shrieked happily, wanting more of the sweet white stuff Naruto sprayed out. She leaned downward and took the upper portion of his length back into her mouth, sucking rigorously on it as she stroked it, wanting everything to come out of the boy. She felt more streams flowing into her mouth, more weighted groans coming from Naruto.

When she could no longer get any more out, she pulled back and let the beastly meat rod out of her mouth with a wet audible pop before turning her body around to face Naruto. Sakura blushed heavily, opening her mouth to show the boy the thick amounts of his semen she had in her mouth. Naruto's heart raced fast at the sight, never believing he would ever be able to see such an erotic side of Sakura. Soon closing her mouth she made audible gulping sounds before swallowing everything, opening her mouth back up seconds later showing her now empty mouth.

"Naruto's milk taste delicious" Sakura purred, her face bright red as she felt something hit her butt. Turning her head around to see she saw it was merely the boy's still erect cock, now standing even taller and throbbing even more than before. Her tail nimbly wrapped itself around the base of the boy's dick, the tip of her tail tickling the head of his manhood. "Does Naruto-kun want to have sex with Sakura~nyan?" the cat girl purred playful, her tail stroking his rod.

The boy gulped loudly, trying his best not to lose his composure. Right now, he was in bed with the girl he's been in love with since his Ninja Academy days. She just gave him the most unbelievable orgasm he's ever experienced and now she was right on top of him asking did he want to have sex with her. Sakura pouted sadly, prodding Naruto's chest with her finger. "You don't want to?" she asked him, her pink cat ears drooping down at the thought of Naruto rejecting her.

Naruto's heartrate escalated immediately. How the hell was he supposed to say no to her when she looked so cute and innocent on top of him? No guy in his right mind could turn down someone like Sakura! "Na-Ru-To-kuuuuuuun!" Sakura whined, bouncing on the boy's stomach with each syllable she spoke. "O-Okay Sakura-chan! I'll have s-sex with you!" Naruto said, fearing that her bouncing on his stomach would make his dinner come back up from last night. Sakura stopped her bouncing and whining and soon her ears perked back up.

Her tail unwound itself from around the blonde's thickness as she looked down at the boy laying under her, her face turning an even darker shade of red as she leaned down and kissed Naruto on his lips. Naruto returned the kiss, feeling something warm and moist poking at his lips before he parted them, the girl's tongue sliding in and wrapping itself around his. Her tongue playfully rubbed against his, inviting it to come play inside her mouth.

Sakura felt Naruto's tongue push its way into her mouth and purred lightly against his lips hotly, feeling his tongue begin to claim her mouth as its own territory. _This is too good to be true…_ Naruto thought to himself, savoring the sweet taste of Sakura's mouth and the softness of her tongue as their kiss deepened. Naruto wrapped his arms around her, holding her close as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Sakura started shifting around, wiggling slightly before Naruto was now on top of her semi-nude body. She grabbed his length, the bulky thickness her fingers unable to wrap completely around it as she brought the head to her core.

Naruto looked at her wet slit, the small hole dwarfed by the tip of his thick manhood as he felt Sakura trying to pull him more. He slowly started to push inside of her, watching her face redden and become twisted slightly with pleasure as he pushed further inside her. He continued to push inside of her heated sex with her moist walls clamping around his cock and with each inch he pushed inside of her the closer he came to her barrier, the symbol of her chastity. Feeling resistance as he pushed himself inside her more he finally approached her hymen, and even without proper knowledge of it he could tell from the nervous look on Sakura's face that he had just reached a very important place of hers.

Sakura looked into his eyes, her own eyes shimmering with trepidation as she felt his length inside her. The way it spread her walls so easily and made its way to her hymen was enough to make her feel somewhat nervous yet anxious of what was to come. Naruto slowly pushed forward, slightly tearing her hymen and feeling the girl's body trembling. Sakura winced at the sudden pain rushing through her, biting onto her camisole with her cat ears flattened as Naruto looked at her with eyes full of worry only a lover could show. "S-Sakura-chan…don't force yourself okay? If it hurts make sure you tell me" Naruto said to Sakura, not wanting at all to hurt her.

He pushed forward more, his cock head pushing against her hymen even more as Sakura's body tensed up in anticipation of the pain she would soon feel. Deep down, she always knew she wanted this. That she wanted to do this with Naruto, and let him have the most important and most irreplaceable part of her. She felt her heart was about ready to jump out of her chest, yet she saw the nervousness on Naruto's face and realized he was just as nervous about this as she was. She slowly wrapped her legs around Naruto's hips, feeling that he was going to try and pull out of her.

She didn't want that. She didn't want him and her to be apart no matter what. She wanted…no she _needed_ Naruto. The same one who sent her heart aflutter and the very same Naruto who had made her mind go blank from pleasure. The same Naruto that had saved her constantly, time and time again and never expected anything from her in return. She wanted to give him something back…and what better way than giving him her mark of chastity. Looking up at the boy's face she knew that he didn't want her to be in pain, and that was something about him that she loved.

That concern and selflessness he always showed for others. Naruto looked back at Sakura, seeing her cute yet timid expression. He didn't want to hurt her, but he didn't want her to feel like he was rejecting her. Taking a deep breath he decided that he'd get this over with so she and he could make love. The way they always had in his dreams and fantasies. Grabbing onto her thighs and inhaling deeply, he thrusted into her pulling her into the thrust as he finally broke through her hymen.

"Ny-NYAAAAAAA!" Sakura cried out from the sharp pain she felt, blood trickling from her deflowered womanhood as tears pricked the corners of her eyes. Naruto clenched his teeth together, a feeling of self-hatred washing over him knowing that he had just brought Sakura pain. Sakura reached up towards Naruto, a look of vulnerability on her face. Naruto leaned into her arms and was slowly pulled into a kiss by the girl. Sakura could feel the pain slowly fading now that her mind was focused on the kiss she was sharing with the blonde, her deflowered walls clamping down even more on Naruto's throbbing length deep inside her.

Finally breaking the kiss Naruto was able to gaze down at Sakura smiling face, feeling that hatred towards himself that was resting in his chest slowly vanishing and instead being replaced by his ever growing love for Sakura. "Are you okay now Sakura-chan?" he asked her, receiving a nod in return for her. "I'm fine now Naruto-kun" she said to him smiling. "You can move now Naruto-kun" she told him, her own hips moving slightly as if her body was giving Naruto the green light to move all he wanted.

The blonde nodded and slowly started to pull his hips back before plunging himself deep inside of Sakura, a wet squelching noise filling the air as he thrusted inside her. Sakura could still feel a bit of pain but thankfully it wasn't as intense as before when Naruto broke her hymen. Biting onto her camisole she let Naruto thrust himself as deep inside her as he wanted before her eyes fell onto the half of Naruto's length that was still dry. Was…Naruto not going all out with her? Was he still holding back because he thought she would get hurt? That she couldn't take it all?

Sakura kept her legs wrapped around the boy's hips, but now she had a somewhat sad expression on her face mixed with her pleasured expression. She looked up at Naruto before her ears flattened sadly, Naruto seeing her face and stopping his thrusting. "Huh? Sa-Sakura-chan what's wrong?" he asked her, the girl looking at his length before looking back up at him. "You're holding back Naruto~nyan" she said to him, "It's not fair if you hold back" she said. "I don't want you to hold back because of me" she told him nervously.

"But what if you get hurt?" Naruto asked her, concern plaguing the blonde's voice as he asked. "I don't care…I want Naruto-kun to feel good" Sakura said to him. "B-But Sakura-chan…" Naruto managed to say before his words were stolen away from him, having looked at Sakura's vulnerable expression again. "Please? Naruto-kun…" Sakura pleaded, her eyes shimmering and looking up at him with a defenseless glimmer in them.

Naruto couldn't fight against her pleading. He's fought against Sasuke more times than he can count, took down the leader of the Akatsuki, and has fought against some of the strongest enemies known in the shinobi world, but the cute expression of one girl was all it took for the boy to no longer be able to fight against someone's words. "Okay Sakura-chan…" he said, the girl's face slightly beaming as her eyes fell onto the portion of Naruto's cock that would soon be impaled into her.

Naruto pulled his hips back and looked down at Sakura's spread lower lips, a few inches of himself still inside her before he thrusted into her and burying the entirety of his girth inside the girl. "NYAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" Sakura's eyes shot open, her back arching off pure instinct as she felt his dick slamming deep inside her. The penetration was so sudden that her breath was caught in her chest when she tried to gasp. Naruto looked down at Sakura's abdomen and saw a thick outline of himself, a visible bulge in the girl's belly. He felt her walls squeezing tightly on him as if they never wanted to let go.

Sakura's back remained in an arch, this unbearable yet satisfying full filling. This feeling of her insides being completely spread apart and her body being full of Naruto. This numbing inside her mind and how her body was being shaped to Naruto's unique shape and size. It was unbelievable! He was in so much deeper than her fingers could even reach and she couldn't even find the words she wanted to say! It was as if the boy's sudden thrust stole her words away and left her mind completely blank.

Naruto on the other hand was trying all he could not to let himself climax inside her. The last thing he wanted was to burden Sakura with his child. Sakura was able to regain some of her consciousness, just enough to help her remember where she was and what she was doing. That penetration almost made her mind go blank enough for her to go into a trance. Panting, her walls squeezing tightly as she could tell she had hit another climax, Sakura slowly began to move her hips as if telling Naruto she wanted him to move now.

Naruto nodded slowly, beginning with slow thrusts. Each thrust pushed her walls further apart and began to shape her insides to Naruto's shape, and each movement left the air filled with light moans, heavy groans and the wet squelching sound of Sakura wetness taking Naruto deeper inside. Naruto eyed Sakura's chest, watching her small yet firm breasts bounce with his every thrust. Sakura was beginning to feel another wave of pleasure washing over her and leaving her mind blank, biting her camisole more trying to adjust to Naruto's size.

She could feel the boy moving deep inside her. His length pushing deep inside her. His girth spreading her apart even wider. Each of his movements leaving her stomach full of his hardness to the point she felt like her body was floating. Her back arched higher, the bulge in her stomach moving until the boy felt the tip of his dick hitting something hard inside the girl. He pulled back and thrusted a little hard, ramming his dick head against the hard thing until the girl's tongue hung out of her mouth and a sudden fit of moans caused her to spray her juices out wildly.

"Sa-Sakura-chan?" Naruto said with concern, his worry apparent on his face as the girl's body shivered. Sakura's mind blanked out completely, no longer being able to hold in her climax after Naruto hit her cervix with that last thrust. _I-Incredible! Naruto-kun hit that spot! So easily!_ Sakura's leg's wrapped themselves around his hips even tighter, bringing him even closer to her. It didn't seem like Sakura was hurt, in fact it looked more like she rather enjoyed that.

He grabbed her legs and held them apart, spreading them wide and freeing himself from them before he began pistoning himself deep inside her, his thrusts hitting her cervix repeatedly as if it was a target. The constant ramming of the entrance to her womb was blanking Sakura's mind out and was nearly going to make her pass out. This was just too much! She couldn't withstand so much pleasure at once! It was like Naruto wanted her to cum so hard she would pass out right under him!

"NYAAA! NYAAAAAA! NYAAAAAAAAA!" Sakura continued to cry out, her body having an unbearable aching inside it now that wanted to be soothed. A raging inferno hotter than Amaterasu that needed to be extinguished. An almost insatiable hunger that needed to be satisfied and only Naruto could give her body what it craved. That heavy thick milk she tasted earlier. Yes! That's all she needed! Her walls nearly sucking Naruto's cock in deeper her body pleaded that Naruto would fill her stomach with his thick seed.

She wanted him to give his kitty his special milk and make her body remember the taste forever! _Naruto-kun! Please give me more of your delicious milk!_ She pleaded internally, with what conscious parts of her mind remained. Every nerve in her body was tingling and her back was arched enough to rival a bridge. Her walls were drenched and soaking with her arousal mixed with her climax while they clung to Naruto hungrily, no intention of letting him try to pull out. Not when she could feel that aching pressure inside her wanting so badly to be let out.

Not when she could feel that familiar twitching and throbbing coming from Naruto's length. It was just like earlier and she hoped that he would release even more inside her hungry slit. The back of her womb quivered and ached unbearably. Only one thing would soothe her aching womb. The only thing her mind could focus on other than the boy's thrusting and the mind numbing pleasure she was feeling right now. _Please Naruto-kun! Give it to me already!_ She cried internally, the boy's rapid thrusting bringing her to the edge before everything suddenly stopped.

She quickly looked up at Naruto who seemed to have that worried look on his face again, probably worried about getting her pregnant if they kept going. But she could feel him throbbing so much it must've hurt for him to stop now. She needily moved her hips, wanting him to climax with her. "Naruto-kuuuuuun…" Sakura pleaded, upset that the boy refused to move. Just before Sakura could plead once more Naruto smiled before thrusting inside of her with one brutal thrust, impaling her womb enough for him to slam into the back of it.

Sakura barely had any time to react before a burning flood of Naruto's semen nearly scorched the inside of her womb, filling it completely to the brim, enough that it even began to ooze out of her and onto the bed. Sakura's eyes teared up and her tongue hung out of her mouth, her breasts bouncing with erect nipples standing as her body completely released every single ounce of her climax it had left.

Her own cum began squirting out of her with no sign of stopping and was soon mixing with Naruto's, their love fluids mixed well and staining the bed completely. Naruto panted heavily, looking down at Sakura's body, covered with a light sheen of sweat and her chest heaving with each ragged breathe she took as she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck happily. Bringing him in close she smashed her lips against his, her tongue and his soon rushing out of their mouths and swirling around one another in a heated battle of oral dominance.

Sakura felt the boy's length inside her, resting within her womb and still releasing his essence inside her body while she herself continued to ride out her wild orgasm. Pulling away and breaking the kiss, Naruto looked down at Sakura once more and smiled before the girl smiled up at him with her breathing still labored. It felt as if all time had finally came to a stop just for the two of them to live in this moment together, and it was not a wasn't moment for the both of them.

The two soon had to change the "messy" sheets, the sheets once light black now stain white with their combined love. Naruto sat on the now clean bed, a smile on his face before the sound of footsteps and his bed creaking slightly was heard. "Na-Ru-To-kuuuun!" Sakura purred happily, hugging him around his neck from behind, her cat tail moving about happily. "You sure seem a lot happier Sakura-chan" Naruto said, kissing her on her cheek with a smile before he stood up from the bed and stretched, feeling rather refreshed now.

"Why don't we go out for some food Sakura-cha-…" Naruto's words were cut off at the sight of Sakura sitting on his bed, a sudden torrent of his blood shooting from his nose and staining the air as he fell to the floor. Sitting on his bed, was Sakura completely naked, yet she was wearing his orange jacket and nothing else. She reached down and poked Naruto's cheek curiously, wondering if the boy was alright at all.

"Naruto~nyan?".


	2. NaruHina

_Na-Naruto-kun…?_

Naruto looked around, hearing that soft voice saying his name again. Where was it coming from? Had someone trapped him within a genjutsu and he wasn't aware of it? Was someone playing a trick on him? Placing his palms together he closed his eyes and relaxed his mind. "Release!" he shouted, though nothing around him changed really. Opening his eyes and lowering his hands he took one last look around him before he continued walking towards Ichiraku Ramen.

Hinata peeked around the corner and watched Naruto walking, the fluttering feeling in her chest refusing to leave her be. A long black tail swayed behind her in an excited manner, two black fox ears twitching atop her head as her reddened face blushed more. "N-Naruto-kun…" she said softly to herself, feeling her heart just about ready to jump out of her chest before she felt a tap on her shoulder, her hand instinctively snapping back and catching the person square in the chest before she would turn around and see Ino there, her hand on her chest tending to it tenderly.

"I-Ino-chan!" Hinata exclaimed frantically, bowing apologetically to the blonde kunoichi. "Geez, your reflexes are as sharp as ever. How come you're never this sharp when it comes to training?" Ino asked her, two blonde wolf ears twitching on top of her head while a thick bushy blonde wolf tail swayed behind her. "I don't know" Hinata said nervously, her fox ears flattening sadly. "If you were that assertive with Naruto he'd be yours right now. You know that right?" Ino said and with those words she instantly sent Hinata in a trance of sorts, steam rising from the girl's head as her widened eyes looked down towards the ground.

"We all know you like Naruto, and we've tried to help you out but you mess up every single opportunity we've given you" Ino said crossing her arms over her chest. A sneaky smile formed on Ino's face as she looked at the timid fox girl. "Or maybe you're just not woman enough to handle Naruto?" she said, Hinata looking up at her. "I talked to Sakura yesterday and from she tells me Naruto's packing" she smiled, a slightly perplexed expression making its way to Hinata's face.

"Packing?" Hinata repeated, a bit confused by the term as if it were in a prehistoric language. Ino motioned slowly for Hinata to come closer and lend her one of her ears before Ino whispered into it. Hinata's face burned blazing red and she jumped back, her black fox tail standing on end at what she had just heard. "Re-Really?! Naruto-kun's…" Hinata said as she smelled a familiar scent in the air, causing her to hide from sight while Ino looked down at her sighing heavily. "Hinata, sooner or later you're going to have to get over that nervous way of acting whenever you see Naruto" Ino said.

Ino looked up and saw Naruto walking by, the blonde haired boy walking with two bowls of ramen in his hands, giving her an idea of how to get the two of them closer. "Get up Hinata" Ino said, Hinata looking up at the girl nervously shaking her head knowing that Naruto was still nearby. "Hinata if you don't get up I'm going to tell Naruto about where you keep that secret diary of yours about him" Ino said, the girl jumping to her feet nervously before Ino turned her around towards Naruto.

"Go get him Hinata" Ino whispered into her friend's ear, pushing her out towards the walking Naruto. "Hey Naruto!" she called out, the boy turning towards the voice before seeing Hinata coming towards him. Before either could move Hinata went crashing into Naruto, both bowls of ramen going flying into the air rather high. Naruto rubbed his head groaning while Hinata tried her best not to pass out, being this close to Naruto. Naruto looked up and looked at her, trying to ignore the light pain he felt in his head. "Oh hey Hinata-chan. Where'd you come from?" he asked her.

"I…I…" Hinata said, frantically fidgeting with her fingers before the two bowls of ramen came falling back down, one landing on her and the other landing on Naruto, both letting out a yelp of surprise as they were covered with the seasoned noodles and water among other small ingredients. Naruto wiped his eyes and looked over at Hinata, hoping she was alright. "Are you okay Hinata?" he asked before his eyes nearly jumped out of his skull. He watched how the water from the ramen ran down Hinata's neck and down into her now partially exposed chest, their collision earlier must've accidentally caused her jacket to unzip some.

He felt his nose heating up and preparing to bleed before he looked away from her, Hinata wiping her eyes with her sleeves before looking at Naruto blushing heavily. "S-So Hinata-chan, I think I'll g-…" Naruto's eyes widened as he felt something warm and soft wiping the ramen juice from his cheek. He looked over out the corner of his eye and saw Hinata sitting next to him licking his cheek and before he knew it he jumped to his feet pointing a finger at her in shock.

"Hi-Hi-HINATA-CHAN! What the heck are ya doing licking me?!" he shouted, the girl looking up at him with a slightly perplexed look. Hinata tilted her head to the side, confused of why Naruto was over reacting to her listening to her instincts. Normally she would have died of embarrassment, but for some odd reason she found herself rather calm and content at the moment aside from not knowing why Naruto was reacting the way he was to her trying to clean the ramen noodle juice from his cheek.

Naruto looked at Hinata and quickly averted his eyes, not wanting to see the juice from the noodles running down her neck and into her chest. He could just faintly see the mesh top she had on under her jacket and it was just about going to make his nose leak uncontrollably. He felt something touching his thigh and looked down to see Hinata looking up at him, sort of like a lost puppy with her fox tail swaying behind her cutely.

"Naruto-sama?" Hinata said, the change in the honorific on Naruto's name bringing a bright red color to the boy's face before he shook his head quickly clearing his mind. "A-Anyway, I think we should try to find a place we can clean ourselves off at" he said before a shiver ran up his spine. He felt something warm and moist wrapping around his finger before he looked down, only to see Hinata sucking his index finger with a flushed red face.

Ino stood there with a bit of a surprised expression on her face. She never expected shy little Hinata to take the reins and start taking the initiative to make moves on Naruto. It wasn't like the typical Hinata Hyuga she had known for a while. Bringing up her hand in front of her mouth she laughed softly, watching how Naruto over reacting to Hinata sucking on his finger. Who would've thought that a single girl could make the village hero falter so easily?

Naruto pulled his hand away from Hinata's mouth and held it to his chest, looking around at the few people who had been watching the display he and Hinata had been putting on unintentionally. "Hi-Hinata-chan let's go somewhere else so we can get cleaned up. It'd be bad if you went home like that" Naruto said to the fox girl who looked up at him, tilting her head to the side and looking at him in a perplexed manner. She didn't understand why Naruto seemed so adamant about them going somewhere else to get cleaned up.

She reached up and grabbed Naruto's sleeve, stopping him from turning away from her and walking off. "Does Naruto-sama…not like Hinata?" she asked him, her soft voice and defenseless nature making Naruto falter. "I-It's not that Hinata-chan" Naruto said, scratching his cheek sheepishly. "So Naruto-sama likes Hinata?" Hinata said, slightly beaming at the possibility that Naruto liked her back.

"O-Of course I like you Hinata-chan" Naruto said though apparently unaware of how the girl would take the sudden news he just said. "How about we go somewhere? It'd be bad if the juice dries up and it stains your clothes more" he said, too embarrassed to look down at the blushing fox girl. Hinata nodded happily, making a cute yip like sound that hit Naruto enough to make his face go red. Sure Sakura was cute when she was a cat, but Hinata as a fox was starting to win him over.

He held out his hand and helped Hinata to her feet as the two of them picked up the two empty bowls and took them back to Ichiraku, Naruto having to explain everything that happened and why they were wearing the ramen rather than having eaten it. Naruto walked through the village, Hinata walking beside him holding onto his sleeve shyly as she looked at how everyone was staring at her and Naruto.

"Well would you look at Hinata. This is a new one on me seeing her like this" Kurenai said as she watched her student walking with Naruto. "I never knew she had it in her! I'm so proud of her!" Might Guy exclaimed, giving a thumbs up in his typical "Nice Guy" pose. "I'm more surprised that Naruto is with her and not bothering Sakura" Kakashi said watching the two walking by. "But I suppose even Naruto can't be oblivious forever" Kakashi said before going back to his Make-Out Paradise book.

Hinata clung onto Naruto closely, not one to be used to having this many people paying this much attention to her. Wrapping her arms around Naruto's she hugged his arm to her chest nervously, not wanting to have people starting at her like this. "N-Naruto-sama…everyone's staring at us so much" Hinata whispered softly, her fox ears flattening on her head. Naruto was trying not to get distracted by how it felt having Hinata's chest squeezing against his arm like this.

"Don't worry so much about it Hinata-chan. They're probably not used to seeing someone as cute as you" Naruto said scratching his cheek sheepishly. At that Hinata's eyes widened and her hold on the boy's arm loosened, soon finding herself unable to continue walking before a loud thud was heard, having passed out suddenly from having heard Naruto call her cute.

 _H-He said…I'm cute!_

What seemed like hours had passed and Hinata's eyes opened, looking around at wherever she was and found herself lying on a bed in what seemed like a hotel. She sat up and looked around more, wondering how she got here and whether or not she was alone or not. The sound of a faucet squeaking and watering stopping was heard before a door opened and out walked Naruto, seeing that Hinata had finally woken up and was soon relieved.

"Good, you're finally up" he said walking over to the bed, Hinata looking up at him a bit perplexed by the situation. "You passed out while we were walking around so I ended up having to bring you here" he explained. "It was kinda hectic trying to explain to them why you were knocked out, but they ended up giving us this couple's room" he went on explaining before Hinata looked behind him and towards the light coming from the bathroom.

"Oh yeah, I ran a bath so you can get cleaned up" he said. "You can go in first. I'll go in last" he said to her, walking towards the sliding door that led out to a balcony with a great view of the blossoming fruit trees and a small pond with coy fish swimming around in it. He looked out into the distance, feeling a warm breeze washing over him and finally cooling him down after the whole fiasco that happened earlier with Hinata. Hinata looked over at Naruto and raised her hand towards him but quickly jerked it back and held it against her chest.

For some reason, she didn't want to go into the bath alone. The thought of being apart from Naruto now after what had happened today made her feel a large pit in her stomach. It wasn't like when she heard he got hurt fighting Sasuke, more so it was similar to when she had heard he would be leaving the village for a while. But she didn't want to burden him, she knew he liked Sakura and that no matter how much she wanted him to look at her his eyes would always be on Sakura.

She got up slowly from the bed, her fox ears flattened on her head and her tail not moving at all, and walked to the bathroom before sliding the door closed. Naruto let out a long sigh, looking up into the sky at no true object of interest, he just wanted to look up into the darkening blue sky. It was strange enough the girls in the village had suddenly grown animal ears and tails and were behaving strangely, and even more so that Sakura had came into his room and the two of them had…well, gotten to know each other on a different level, so to speak.

But now even Hinata was behaving strangely. Normally she'd get all weird and start blushing whenever she saw him. But today she was like a whole new person up until she passed out for some odd reason, probably not being able to handle everyone staring at her. Naruto held up his hand and looked at his fingers, the sensation of Hinata licking and sucking the ramen juice from them earlier still fresh as if it were happening right now. He looked over his shoulder at the bathroom door and made sure it was closed before he tried to shake his head clear of everything.

He could feel his orange pants tightening as heat ran down his spine and towards his lower body, unconsciously reacting to the increase in the boy's heartbeat. He bit his thumb nail, the growing tightness in his pants starting to become agonizing to him as he tried to think of something else. He tried to take a few deep breathes and clear his head, but each breath of the warm air only achieved in making the tightness start to grow more, albeit it a bit slower but seemingly not enough to help the blonde calm down. He knew he could handle it himself, but the thought of Hinata walking out and seeing him do that made him quickly decide against it.

Maybe if he was quick about it and finished before Hinata got out? He could still hear her in the bath, so she couldn't be getting out at the moment. Plus she had just went in not too long ago, so it would be a while until she would be done. He looked around and quickly walked back into the darkening room, sliding the balcony door shut and sitting on the bed before eyeing the bathroom door closely making sure Hinata wasn't going to come out just yet. "Just a bit. I mean I can't focus very well if I'm like this right?" the blonde said to himself in a low voice.

Pushing his pants down until they were just above his knees he watched his engorged erection spring up, fully throbbing with a small bead of pre cum at the tip. Watching the door before he started he gripped the shaft of his cock, feeling the thing throb at his own touch before he started to slowly stroke himself. Pleasure instantly started rippling through his lower body, clenching his teeth together and his eyes shut. He tried to picture Sakura, having seen the pink haired girl naked already, and for a while it worked.

The images of her bare body lying in front of him, the sight of her covered with his own seed, her body lightly sweat covered as she panted under him, they all raced through his head until a familiar voice ran through his mind, breaking the roulette of Sakura images.

 _Naruto-sama…do you like me?_

At that moment, an image of Hinata from earlier appeared in his mind. The sight of her covered in the ramen juice, her partially opened jacket showing just enough of her cleavage to entrance him, the juice from the ramen noodles pooling into her chest, her cute expression looking up at him.

 _Naruto-sama…do you like me?_

Her voice echoed through his head again, the blonde's erection now beginning to throb more at the mental images of Hinata. In his mind, Naruto could feel Hinata's mouth wrapped around his fingers and sucking the ramen juice from them, even earlier when she was licking his cheek. That unbearably soft feeling when she held his arm to her chest when she was scared. They were all racing through the blonde's mind and contributing to the agonizing throbs of his cock as he stroked it harder.

Naruto was so deep in his own fantasy trance of Hinata he barely even noticed Hinata walking out of the bathroom, a white bath towel wrapped modestly around her figure as she watched with wide eyes. Her tail wagged behind her almost happily, watching the boy masturbating with images of Kami knows what in his mind.

"Hi-Hinata-chan…!" the blonde managed to choke out in a pleasure filled groan, the uttering of her name making her heart jump in her chest, now almost in a trance like state as the boy continued to stroke himself, a droplet of his pre running down his length, his teeth clenching tightly together as he could feel that familiar pressure starting to build up inside him before he could no longer hold on. At the peak of his pleasure he finally let everything out, thick white jets of his cum spurting out from the tip of his dick and through the air, not realizing the fox girl standing right in front of him.

The white streams of cum that shot freely through the air landed on Hinata, soaking her bath towel, hair, and even her face and neck without Naruto not even aware of what he had just done. Naruto panted heavily, slowly regaining himself after such a powerful orgasm had left his body. Opening his blue eyes he noticed the lights were on, making his eyebrows furrow slightly. "Huh? When did I turn on the lights?" he wondered, speaking his thoughts before he leaned forward to pull up his pants, just in time to see the blushing fox girl looking at him with wide eyes.

Naruto's heart nearly popped out of his chest as he looked at Hinata, now standing there covered almost completely in his cum. The sight of the white fluids dripping down her chin and seeing it stream down into her partially exposed cleavage made him wish this entire day HAD been just an elaborate prank by some powerful genjutsu user. But each time he blinked, hoping that everything was just a joke and he'd wake up next to Sakura, he only opened his eyes to find disappointment staring him right in the face. Right along with a seemingly traumatized Hinata who stood in front of him unresponsive and probably now hating him for doing that to her.

First he ended up getting her covered in ramen noodles earlier, now he had done the unforgivable and had covered her in something a lot harder to clean off and a bit more gross if one looked at it that way. The blonde sat there, his pants still at his knees and a dumb look on his face as he waited. He was ready to take any hit Hinata was going to throw at him. He waited and waited, seconds becoming minutes and minutes soon nearly dangerously to the first passing hour. Naruto opened his eyes, looking at Hinata expecting her to be preparing to hit him with the most painful technique she knew in the Gentle Fist, but something about her seemed… _off_. Sort of different and unusual from what he was expecting from her.

Hinata's face was burning bright red which contrasted to the white streams of Naruto's essence that slowly dripped down her cheek to her chin. She looked like she was about to cry, but…that wasn't the case. In fact, from the slight wagging of her tail it looked as if she was kind of happy.

 _Naruto-sama's smell…it's covering me!_

Hinata's bangs fell over her eyes, her face burning a brighter shade of red as the smell from the boy's semen filled her nose. With her being a fox, her sense of smell was far more sensitive that a normal human's and was far stronger as well. She could smell the thick heavy stench ambushing her nostrils and it was almost intoxicating. It was unlike anything she had ever smelled before. It was almost too strong for her, her head becoming lighter and a bit cloudy from breathing in such a strong scent for minutes nonstop, and now her body was paying for it.

Even with just this much, the girl's body was shivering in place and showed no signs of stopping this behavior. Her chest rose and lowered quickly with her rushed breathing, her body heat rising uncontrollably enough to make small white clouds leave her parted lips with each breath she took. She looked up through her bangs at Naruto, a strong impulsive feeling to tackle him taking over her body as she futilely fought against it. "Hi…Hinata-chan?" Naruto said, those words sending shockwaves through Hinata's being and making her give into her newfound fox instincts.

"Na…Naruto-sama…" Hinata stuttered through her shaky parted lips, every muscle in her body beginning to tense up as Naruto once again closed his eyes and braced for whatever the girl had prepared to throw at him. He kept his eyes open before the sound of fabric ripping drew him to open his eyes, seeing Hinata almost savagely tearing at his pants with sharpened claws, an unfamiliar look of predatory nature in her eyes now as she looked up into Naruto's eyes, something akin to a death glare meeting the blonde as he looked at the girl with almost frightened eyes.

What had come over Hinata all of a sudden? Was she going to actually kill him? Was she going to lash out at him with her claws? Was she…oh crap! Was she going to try and tear off Naruto's manhood? The thought alone sent waves of fear over Naruto. Waves of fear he never even knew existed. Never in all of his past battles had he ever known such a kind of fear to exist. Ever! He quickly shielded himself with his hands, obstructing Hinata's access to his manhood as he was soon met with possibly the most demonic like glare he had ever encountered in his life as a shinobi.

Hinata spoke no words, her eyes simply speaking for her. They told Naruto that he had a very small limited amount of time, possibly only seconds, to move his hands away or he would have to deal with Hinata's wrath, something that no one in the entire village had ever seen or known to exist in their lives. He tried to give a look of pleading to Hinata, wanting to at least reason with her before she would try and remove what made Naruto a man. But it was in vain, apparently, as Hinata raised a clawed hand up baring her sharpened nails to the boy as the final warning to move his hands before she was forced to use violent and less pleasant means to get him to move his hands. Means that did not lean too far into Naruto's favor.

Naruto was still hesitant to move his hands. No pun intended, he was rather attached to his length, and wasn't exactly keen on letting it be removed from his body. A sharp pain shot through his lower body as he felt the tip of one of Hinata's claws pricking his scrotum, a rather sensitive part of his body he didn't want to have hurt at all. The girl slowly pushed downward while applying more pressure, a small red line trailing behind her claw as she glared Naruto in the eye. Well, this must have been his punishment for having came all over her earlier. If that's what he had to go through after doing something that unforgivable to her, then it was a fate he'd have to deal with.

Wincing at the sharp pain his scrotum was experiencing, he rose shaky hands away from his cock and clenching his eyes shut tight. Bracing himself for what was to be the sure to be the most intense and mind shattering pain he'd ever felt in his life, the blonde took a deep breath before waiting, not feeling any pain so far which only made the waiting for it to happen even more agonizing on his psyche. With a few passing seconds the blonde felt warm and soft lips pressing against his scrotum where Hinata's claw had scratched, soon opening his eyes to find her running her tongue from the base to the tip of his erection, bringing a low stutter from him as he watched her.

"Naruto-sama…" Hinata moaned out softly, her lips pressing against the underside of the head of his cock kissing it. Naruto was shocked, to say the least. Hadn't he gotten her dirty twice today? Wasn't he somehow responsible for her passing out earlier today? But the soon moist insides of Hinata's mouth wrapping hotly around his dick had shaken all thoughts from his head. He didn't know what to say or do, but he knew that Hinata seemed to know a bit about what she was doing. He looked at her soft lavender eyes, staring back at him as she slowly bobbed her head taking the first few inches he had into her mouth, a light and faintly audible slurping sound coming from her as she did this.

Her ears flattened on her head and her face almost beet red, Hinata licked completely over the soft spongy tip of Naruto's cock, tasting the sweetly shocking flavor of his cum from earlier, a bit of it leaking out into her mouth as she went on. She looked up more at Naruto's face, reading the surprised aroused face the boy had as she felt his thickness swelling up in her mouth. Was he about to release more of that thick smelly stuff from earlier again? She hoped so. Since smelling it she found herself almost craving it, wanting to taste as much of it as possible rather than just a few left over drops.

Naruto arched his back slightly, the stress from earlier thinking that Hinata was going to rip his dick off making it already too difficult for him to hold anything back. Not when Hinata had suddenly caught him off guard the way she did. Pre cum oozing into the girl's mouth, he almost instantly ended up meeting his climax. Thick heavy streams of his sperm flooded the girl's mouth, the boy watching how Hinata seemingly was able to gulp down the seemingly endless mouthfuls of his cum as he felt his balls nearly being emptied.

Hinata made no sounds, to the surprise of the boy, she only did her best to swallow everything, her stomach being filled almost to the brim with the boy's seed. Pulling back she let his dick free from her mouth, surprise hitting her when two thick streams of Naruto's cum hit her in the face, a light yelp of surprise leaving her as she shivered slightly at it. Naruto looked up at the ceiling blankly, his mind far too filled with pleasure to even focus on anything but. The girl sitting on her knees panting, she looked at Naruto before looking back to his semi erect cock, the girl looking at the few drops of cum dripping from it having wiped her eyes clean of the same substance.

Naruto sat up slowly, finally able to look down at Hinata who seemed to be eyeing his manhood like it were mocking her, a drop of sweat running down his cheek, watching how her tail swished from side to side behind her. Without so much as a warning in advance Hinata pounced onto Naruto, her hands resting on his now spread thighs as she took the tip back into her mouth almost hungrily. Its flavor, was unlike anything she had ever tasted before. This faint saltiness running over her tongue and down her throat, that shivering expression of Naruto's, this throbbing heat in her mouth, it was all so new to her and yet she felt like this was something she could come to enjoy.

Naruto could feel the nerves in his body reacting, every muscle tensing up and his body's temperature rocketing near unbelievable levels as Hinata started to swallow him, amazed by how easy a feat it was for her compared to how Sakura had to struggle several times to do the exact same thing she was doing. He felt his balls twitching and tensing up more, almost time for him to release his third shot of cum. He groaned and gripped the sheets of the bed, moving slowly into Hinata's bobbing as she continued to feast upon him like a delicacy. Time seemed to be slowing down as Naruto could feel himself twitching in the girl's mouth, looking back down at her as he met her lavender eyes staring back at him, just as they had been before. The pressure inside him was building up, so much that veins became visible on his shaft.

More of his pre leaked into her mouth and he could feel himself reaching the peak of pleasure, clenching his teeth tightly as he prepared to release his cum. Hinata pulled away from Naruto, the boy's cock throbbing angrily as it was deprived of its approaching orgasm. Naruto looked down at Hinata with eyes almost shocked enough to pop out of his skull. Hinata looked at Naruto, her eyes looking into his as he sat up and looked at her. Her body was still being hugged by the white bath towel she had wrapped around herself, yet he could see her ample chest almost ready to burst from the makeshift article of clothing.

"Hi…Hinata-chan?" Naruto said, ignoring the throbbing member he had almost raging from being denied an orgasm and looking at the girl. He looked at her body before noticing the glistening stream flowing down her thighs. He leaned forward curiously, reaching out towards the girl's lower body with a loud gulp. Hinata tensed up slightly, her arms pushing her chest together as she watched as the boy's hand neared her thighs. She herself wasn't sure about what was leaking from her, but ever since Naruto had cum all over her earlier she had been feeling heat pooling at her core and it just wouldn't go away.

The girl tensed up as the boy's fingers made contact with her thighs, his fingers tracing along the stream flowing from her nethers just enough to know where it was coming from. At that moment, Naruto understood now what it was and probably why Hinata's face looked like all the blood in her body had flow upward into her cheeks. He stood up, unintentionally having his length in the girl's face before helping her to her feet. "Hinata-chan…are you, getting turned on?" he asked her, the girl covering her face with her hands answer enough for the boy's inquiry.

Hinata couldn't answer that question! Not after all she had just got through doing with Naruto, even though most would question how she could go from sucking him near dry to being shy about a simple question now of all times. But she kept feeling her heart almost going from nervous to confident then feeling her mind going from unsure to going to being set on making Naruto hers and hers alone. Her body kept switching between being too nervous and shivering to being completely on the attack.

Naruto looked down at Hinata's partway exposed breasts, the swell of her mounds almost about to spill out of the top of her towel. He slowly reached up and grabbed part of it, watching Hinata's eyes go directly to his hand. He looked at her with a gaze that seemed to ask her if it was alright if he did this, and she hesitantly nodded, watching as Naruto finally pulled her towel away and watched as her feminine figure was exposed to the open. Hinata felt so embarrassed she wanted to die at that moment. She was standing here in a room alone with Naruto, and he was looking at her naked body.

Naruto brought his hand up to the height of the girl's chest, being the first place he was able to see as his eyes ran along her beautiful figure. Just as he did, the tension in the air became so quick one could cut it with a blade. Hinata watching the man she loved closely waiting for him to do or say something about her body, Naruto wanting so badly to touch Hinata's breasts but was so hesitant to do so that it became unbearable. Just as his hand neared her breast, mere centimeters away from touching the supple milky mounds of the young fox girl, a loud knocking burst through the air enough to shake the two from their trances.

"Naruto-kuuuuuun!" a familiar agitated voice said from the outside of the room, almost a low hiss if nothing else from a particular pink haired cat girl. Naruto and Hinata's eyes both nearly bulged out as they both looked towards the door. Both of them, mainly Naruto, knew that voice all too well. "Sa…Sa…" Naruto stuttered in trepidation. "Sakura-chan?" Hinata finally said before she was pulled into a closet in the room, Naruto sliding the door shut behind her before the door to the room nearly went flying into the balcony door.

Hinata's heartrate increased exponentially, her fox ears flattening against her head as she heard Sakura walking around the room angrily. She could heard the girl's heavy footsteps almost as loudly as she could hear her own heartbeat at the moment. A light gasp of surprise almost loud enough to be heard by the kunoichi searching the room left her as she felt something hard and thick press against her butt. Looking over her shoulder she saw Naruto's nervous face who was almost blushing enough to make her own face look pale in comparison.

"Na…Naruto-sama? It's hitting my butt" she whispered softly, another gasp leaving her as she felt the boy's body pushing against hers from behind. She brought her hand up to her mouth, biting her finger trying to stifle to oncoming moan. Naruto himself was trying his best to fight against this urge to try something on Hinata but it was seemingly impossible. With Hinata having denied him of his third orgasm earlier he still had some built up pressure inside him that wanted desperately to be let out. Without warning he pushed forward, burying the thick rugged member between her soft cheeks feeling the softness of her rear encompassing his cock.

Hinata voice squeaked out but she caught herself just before it could be let out too much. She could feel her butt cheeks being spread apart by the hot thickness the boy had, and it wasn't helping that her body was getting turned on by this. Another squeak left her lips as Naruto's hands groped her breasts from behind, Sakura looking over towards the closet before eyeing it suspiciously. Her pink ears twitched as she walked towards it before bumping into the bed and growling in anger as momentary pain shot through her leg. "Stupid bed!"

Hinata tried her best to keep quiet, the task becoming a difficult one as she could feel Naruto's dick grinding between her ass cheeks, the fleshy rear of the girl enough to stroke along the boy's length with his slow hip thrusts. Hinata herself was feeling rather…weird to say the least. She felt that weird numbing in her lower body as Naruto continued to thrust between her rear, each movement bringing him closer towards that orgasmic release he had taken away from him when Hinata chose to stop.

Her voice seeped out of her more as Naruto squeezed her luscious mounds, her nipples becoming erect as she felt his groping becoming more intense. Without knowing it she began to push back against Naruto, her body reacting fully on instinct alone as she tried now to help Naruto feel even better. Maybe had she let him cum in her mouth again earlier he wouldn't still be this horny. Was this her fault? Was it because of her that Naruto still wasn't satisfied? Should she have let him cum earlier? The thought that she was responsible for Naruto's pain weighed down on her heart, so much that it pained her if it weren't for that numbing feeling taking over in her lower body.

Naruto's grinding began to pick up speed, his groans light enough to remain silent to Sakura's ears yet still audible enough to be heard by Hinata. Right when Naruto could feel himself nearing that blissful climax Hinata slowly reached back and gently pushed him back enough to unsheathe his thick cock from her buttocks. Naruto looked at her with an almost pained expression, his discomfort at his build-up of cum yet denial to release it making this an agonizing experience for him.

Looking down at his erection, throbbing and swollen so much it was red, Hinata took hold of it and turned around before pressing it just near her butt, the feeling of the tip touching her making her body tense up. Inhaling sharply she pushed herself backwards, the head soon pushing through her plump thighs and through to the other side, poking out between her legs just enough for her to be able to see a good portion of it. Naruto didn't know what Hinata was planning, but the sensation of her thighs wrapping around and squeezing his dick was almost heavenly.

He reached back up, grasping her mounds strongly in his hands and bringing a soft moan out of Hinata as he started thrusting between her legs, the friction building up his pleasure, her arousal leaking out from her nethers lubing her thighs and his cock up enough to allow him to slide through easily. Never would he have thought that Hinata had these kinds of ideas in her head, seeing how everyone saw her as the innocent girl who would soon lead the Hyuga Clan.

Hinata was looking down, watching how that thick thing was sliding in and out between her thighs, and grinding against her special place, her clit taking the brunt of it as more of her arousal coated the boy's schlong. This was meant for Naruto to feel good, to make up for her not letting him cum again earlier. So, why was she feeling it too? Why was having him thrust between her thighs and groping her so hard making her body want more? Shouldn't it only feel good if he put it inside her?

She reached down and cupped her hands around where Naruto's penis slid through her thighs, now soaked with her arousal, and stroked it as it slid in and out with every thrust. Naruto felt his pleasure increasing, and could hear Hinata's breathing intensifying as well as he basically fucked her thighs. He looked down and watched how his every thrust sent his cock through the girl's thighs, feeling them squeezing around him, and when he pulled back his cock was glistening more with a new layer of her arousal drenching it.

Hinata could feel the boy's thing throbbing, almost so much that it must've hurt for him to have that much pressure built up in him and not having the chance to release it earlier. She felt her tail being brushed against as Naruto thrusted between her thighs more, pleasure being sent through her body so fast she could barely register her thoughts correctly. She reached back and grabbed her tail, having it form a small circle right in front of her clit and watching how the boy's erection pushed through her tail hole after pushing through her thighs. The stimulation from having her clit ground against, then having the boy thrusting through her tail was almost mind numbing.

"Naruto-sama! It's peeking out so much from between my thighs!" Hinata moaned, sounding almost happy to be able to say that. Naruto pulled Hinata back against himself, her supple rear pressing against him as his thrusts became rougher and quicker paced. Hinata's tongue hung out of her mouth, in a somewhat delirious trance at the pleasure tearing through her body. Naruto was just about at the edge of his limit, having being treated to Hinata's thighs and the soft yet pleasurable sensation of her furry tail.

Hinata squeezed her thighs together tighter, the boy thrusting slightly upward grinding harder into her clit with his movements. Each passing second only allowed the two of them to fall deeper into the throes of pleasure, neither having ever knowing this level of pleasure ever existed before today. "Hi-Hinata-chan! I can't hold it anymore!" Naruto groaned, his breathing heavily labored and his thrusts quickening as he neared his end. "Naruto-sama! Naruto-sama! Let it out! Let everything out!" Hinata pleaded hotly, every nerve in her body tingling almost like electricity running through her entire being.

Hinata turned her head, her ecstasy filled lavender soft eyes looking into the boy's pleasure filled blue eyes as she leaned towards him more, his lips soon pressing against hers with their bodies now somewhat in sync. It was exhilarating. Unbelievable. Incredible. Phenomenal. Pure spine tingling ecstasy. So many different ways that one could use mere words to describe the feelings the two of them were feeling yet none of them would ever suffice to fully describe the feelings the two of them had. Her lips parting and letting her tongue out to dance with his, the boy quenching this ever growing thirst only she could give him, the both of them almost nearing dangerously close to blissful insanity as their minds overloaded completely with pleasure travelling through their bodies.

Finally, the two were brought to their climax, that blissful peak the both of them yearned for. That longing feeling two lovers search and venture for with their significant other. Her hot climax being released from her body like a hot spray that stained the floors and drenched the boy's cock enough that her juices literally dripped off the thing, the kiss being broken and her passion filled voice soon filling the air and her tongue hanging out of her mouth as if she had lost her mind. The boy's cock throbbing insanely, finally spurting out stream after stream of his seed, his grip on the girl's breasts tightening as he jerked forward, the force of his own orgasm almost too strong and soon he and Hinata lurched forward into the closet doors.

The doors soon gave way and collapsed under their combined weight, the both of them falling to the floor of the room, nearly completely spent and panting with the two of their bodies lying with one another. Neither of them had the presence of mind to look around the room, though the coast seemed clear with the pinked hair kunoichi having left the room. Naruto pushed himself up on somewhat shaky arms, never having experienced an orgasm quite that intense before even with Sakura. Hinata laid under him on her stomach, still panting uncontrollably and at a loss for words for what she had just went through.

She looked back at the blonde smiling, her eyes locked on his before tensing up at the feeling of something resting on her rear. Her eyes trailing downward she soon saw a sight that was nearly too impossible to be real, even in the shinobi world. Resting there, coated from base to just under the head, was a still erect manhood belonging to the blonde. Her ears flattened nervously, but there was a part of her that was happy with the sight. This particular part of her soaking wet and dripping with arousal. "Na…Naruto-sama" she managed to say, pushing herself back and propping the thing fully on her rear, looking at it once more before her eyes looked at Naruto.

"Do you…want to keep going?" she asked him nervously, wanting desperately to let him go further with her body yet hoping that she wasn't coming off as greedy. Naruto smiled at her, pressing a finger at her spine and tracing it down to the base of her tail, watching her tense up. "You're really getting into this aren't you Hinata-chan?" Naruto teased, the girl blushing. "I-I just want to help Naruto-sama feel better" Hinata said, her hips shaking back at the blonde as if her body was telling the boy she it wanted his delicious meat desperately. "Then I'll put it in" Naruto said and watched how Hinata's face nearly lit up enough to scare away the darkness outside.

Grabbing the base of his cock he pulled his hips back, Hinata nervously biting her finger in anticipation before every single muscle in her body tensed. Naruto looked down at Hinata's waiting slit, covered in so much of her arousal that it looked as if it were drooling hungrily for him. He pushed the tip past her lips, the heat he felt coming from the girl almost hot enough to make him melt as he pushed inside her slowly. Her insides were so wet, so much that her walls felt slimy yet they gripped him tightly almost like they were sucking him deeper inside. He felt almost like he was being pulled inside the girl, looking down at how easily her heated sex devoured his length until he met a familiar feeling.

He pushed forward, only experimentally to gauge the girl's reaction. Hinata tensed slightly, confirming Naruto's thoughts. A hymen. And not just any hymen. This one belonged to the young woman who had been chasing him since their Ninja Academy days. The same girl who just earlier had made him nearly go into a pleasure induced coma. "Hinata-chan, you'll tell m-…" Naruto's inquiry was instantly cut short as the girl pushed back with her hips, the wait far too much for her to bear as he was completely eaten by her lower mouth. Blood mixed with her arousal dripping from her slit and onto the floor, Naruto instantly worried for her well-being.

"Hinata-chan?! Are you okay? Why would you put it in yourself?" Naruto asked frantically before each and every word of concern for her was instantly sent away with that look. That innocent look she gave him with her gentle eyes looking back at him. That nearly submissive look she gave him made him falter once more, so much he nearly was caught off guard by his length being squeezed inside of her. Hinata knew that Naruto was angry, and she knew she should've waited for him to put it in slowly so it wouldn't hurt, but she could literally feel that wait for him to penetrate her becoming complete and utter agony for her. Her walls had been squeezing and clenching so much that it hurt, her womb had been aching since she tasted the boy's cum.

When he used her thighs to get himself off, her womb only ached more with anticipation. That anticipation that made her unable to wait anymore for him to be inside her. This was Naruto. The man she loved, that she watched and chased after from a distance since they were younger. The man that made her spray all her naughty juices onto the floor in the closet. How could anyone hold themselves back when the person their heart yearns for so much it hurt was right with them? In this very situation.

"Na…Naruto-sama…" Hinata said, her light voice softly leaving her as she looked back at him nervously before looking away, far too embarrassed to let him see her now, "…I couldn't wait anymore…I want you…" she said to him, her words making the boy's heart tremble. "Don't make me wait anymore…" she said softly, biting her finger once more as she looked back at him. "Please…" she pleaded, the blonde soon grabbing onto her hips and pulling her back into a thrust so strong the girl's breath was caught in her chest.

Tears fell from her eyes at this, her body unprepared for Naruto to thrust into her like that. It was like every part of her was on fire as she could feel her special place being filled with thickness. That same thickness the one that she watched earlier as it thrusted through her thighs, that covered her in Naruto's scent, that wanted Naruto to fill her stomach with so much of his seed that it would make her body feel like it was going through withdrawal every minute that passed where she wasn't receiving more.

She felt her entire body being rocked, the boy pushing her walls apart so much she was sure she'd never go back to normal down there. It would be completely fitted to Naruto's size, and would know him the second she would see him. Her tongue hung out from her mouth, drool dripping to the floor as Naruto continued to saw himself in and out of her at his own pace. She could hear the wet noises coming from her cunt, the sounds so embarrassing yet she knew she couldn't stop them no matter how much she'd try.

Naruto himself was almost seconds from filling the girl to her brim, but the thought of cumming without giving her the most memorable fuck of her life as her first lover was something he was far from favoring. His grip on her hips tightened and soon he was completely embedding himself inside her, each thrust inside her sent her juices flying out to the floor and some to stain the boy's abdomen. He could literally feel her walls burning hot and each time he shoved inside her it felt like she was scorching him. But whenever he pulled out of her it was like she was sucking him back inside like a vacuum. Like it wanted to suck out everything the boy had left inside him.

Hinata's moans filled his ears, echoed through his mind, and were soon memorized by the boy as he pulled her back towards him, the girl submitting to this and being pulled back and having him completely shoved inside her. He began pushing forward, now feeling a familiar hard moist thing inside the girl's pussy that he had come to know thanks to Sakura. The moment he felt that the girl was starting to squeeze on him more he pulled himself back and stopped thrusting, the girl quickly looking back at him with tear filled eyes and whining needily, trying to push back onto him only for Naruto to push her forward to prevent her from doing so.

The girl's ears flattened, her eyes shimmering sadly as she shook her hips back at her lover. He couldn't stop now. Not when her body was in need of him to take responsibility for turning her on so much. It wasn't fair! She still wanted him inside her but now only the tip was still inside her. Even with it spreading her lips and still inside her hole it wasn't enough to cool down her body. She needed far much more than just that. "Naruto-samaaaaaaa!" she pleaded desperately, Naruto still refusing to move at all.

"Hinata-chan, what's wrong?" Naruto asked with a smirk, watching how the girl's face blushed even more if it were even possible. "If you don't tell me then I won't move for you" Naruto said, those words nearly enough to bring the girl to tears. Teasingly pushing forward just a bit he let the head of his dick rub inside her and watched how she started to tremble. Was he trying to make her say it? Say something dirty and perverted? Did he actually want her to say she wanted him to move?

"I guess you'll be fine if I just pull out then" Naruto said, Hinata's eyes widening open. "No please don't Naruto-sama!" she pleaded, the boy's smile growing as he looked at her. "Then you should tell me what you want me to do" he said to her. She couldn't do that. There was no way! There was no she could possibly do that! To say something…that embarrassing…especially to Naruto…it was just too much for her to deal with. A sudden sensation of sharp pain tingled through her body as Naruto gave her rear a smack, tinting the peachy colored cheek a light pink.

A yelp of pain escaping her mouth she looked back at Naruto, the blonde giving her butt another stinging smack watching how the supple flesh jiggled lightly at the strike. "Na…Naruto-sama…you bully…" Hinata said in a cute tone, still feeling the tip of the blonde's thick rod inside her, just enough to spread her nether lips apart. She wanted it. She wanted Naruto to give her everything he had left. To claim her and make her his own. So that everyone who got near her knew just who she belonged to.

Kiba, Shino, Ino and especially Sakura would all know who she was with and would know that Naruto had finally given her the love she chased after for years. But with him refusing to move unless she told him what she wanted and how he kept hitting her back, most likely unaware that her walls were clenching tightly with each strike as they waited hungrily to devour him again. Looks like she had no choice. If she wanted him to keep going, she'd have to say those dirty things for him.

"I…want you to keep going and don't stop" Hinata managed to choke out in a light voice, Naruto cupping his ear and leaning forward. "What's that Hinata-chan? I can't really hear you" he said teasingly. Hinata bit her bottom lip softly before trying to make her voice a bit louder. "I want your…your…thing inside me" she said. "My thing? It has a name ya know" Naruto said to her grinning. Why was it that he was feeling so good from teasing Hinata? Normally he'd be straight forward and give it all he had. But for some odd reason, seeing how nervous Hinata was just trying to say dirty things gave him this weird rush that ran through his whole body.

Was this what it felt like to take control? To have someone who submits to your words and listens to what you have to say? It felt…good. Really good. Like nothing he's ever felt before. "…please!" Hinata's voice faded in, interrupting Naruto's train of thoughts as he had just barely heard anything she had said before. "Huh? Sorry Hinata-chan I couldn't hear you" he said to her, this time honestly trying to hear whatever it was that she said when he zoned out. Hinata's face became redder, her heartbeat increasing immensely as she looked down at the floor.

Maybe she should just say it. It couldn't hurt could it? She had already went so far with the boy by now, it would be kind of stupid for her to lose her composure completely now. But could she really do it? Did she have what it took to actually say those dirty things? Maybe if she did, Naruto would stop teasing her so much and give her what she wanted. But the thought of saying things like that made her so embarrassed she wished she could die at that very moment.

 _I want it…but I can't say those things! It's so dirty! It's too embarrassing! It's…_

Suddenly, Hinata took a deep breath, no longer wanting to bear the torture of waiting for Naruto to move. If she kept waiting, she was going to go insane. Once…just this once…she wanted to make Naruto as happy as she possibly could. And if she had to shame herself in the process, then so be it. One last deep breath. One last moment of her silence and reluctance to answer. One more chance to prepare herself for the embarrassment that she was about to bring upon herself for the sake of Naruto.

"I want…I want…" she uttered, biting her bottom lip one last time as she trembled slightly, knowing that she may end up saying something that will make Naruto think she was dirty. But she wasn't dirty, right? She just liked seeing Naruto happy and had wanted him to let out more of that thick smelly white stuff he let out so much of earlier. Wait, did that make her dirty? Wasn't saying she wanted Naruto to cum a lot again for her showing she was dirty? If that was the case…she shouldn't have such a problem with her saying embarrassing things in front of Naruto, so long as he was the only one that would hear her talking like this.

Her claws digging into the floor, scratching it as she balled up her hands slightly, her heartrate increasing enough to nearly make her faint. But this wasn't the time to faint. She had brought this chance out and she was going to see it through to the end. Especially if her reward was Naruto feeling better when they were done. With a final deep breath, she finally shouted everything out, her words and voice only for Naruto to hear.

"I want Naruto-sama big hard cock to fuck my pussy! Make me yours and yours only! Punish me for being so lewd!" Hinata cried out, Naruto's face displaying shock. Did she…did she just really say those things? The sweet innocent little Hinata Hyuga that used to faint whenever she saw him, just said she wanted him to make her his and his alone? She wanted him to punish her for being lewd? The more he tried to register it in his head the more it just didn't seem to add up when he thought about it.

But…then again, hearing the shy fox girl something that erotic and sexy, did sound kind of hot. If that's what she wanted, what she was pleading and begging him to do, then who was he to deny her of that wish? Hinata wanted to curl up into her tail and die! She just said all those nasty things and now Naruto probably hated her for it! She looked back over her shoulder at him, expecting his face to be one of disgust towards her, but there seemed to be a sudden change. He seemed…different. "Na…Naruto-sama?" she managed to choke out before feeling the blonde's hands gripping her hips strongly.

With no further words the boy rammed himself completely inside her sex, slamming every thick inch inside her hard enough that the girl nearly lost her ability to hold herself up and would've been sent face first into the bed. Naruto began to thrust roughly inside her, each thrust pushing her burning walls apart and digging into her deepest place with each movement. Hinata could nearly feel herself going insane as pleasure overloaded her mind. This felt way better than when he first put it in! His thrusts were wild and powerful like that thing was a piston! Before she knew what was happening she could feel Naruto's arms wrapped around her waist, his body pressing against her back before she was lifted off the floor like she was a sack of rice rather than a person.

Her legs came up as her feet rested on the blonde's thighs, the girl now able to look at the floor were a puddle of her juices laid. Naruto started walking towards the bed, each step making him churn the girl's insides about before he sat down, the girl now made to straddle his lap as he sat up and held his embrace on her body. Hinata's legs moved and rested on their blonde's sides, leaning forward with her hands on his knees before she felt him moving from below. Each thrust he gave made her bounce uncontrollably on top, her breasts jiggling from the impact of each thrust.

Naruto let go of her waist, and when he did Hinata felt her weight making her fall forward which startled her before the blonde's hands grasped her bouncing melons strongly, holding her up while he drove himself into her over and over again. "I got ya Hinata-chan! I won't let you go!" Naruto groaned, gritting his teeth as he felt himself being devoured down to the hilt by the girl. Her body was taking everything he had to offer like it was made for him specifically. Like their bodies were destined to merge this way.

Hinata could feel herself being almost sent into the air before coming back down, each thrust more powerful than the last as her body unconsciously accepted the boy's movements and even began to bounce on him, their movements and rhythm in sync with one another's. Just as Hinata wanted to speak her tongue hung out of her mouth at the feeling of Naruto suddenly slamming into her cervix, shockwaves of pleasure blasting through her body at amazing speeds like they never had before. That was her deepest place to her knowledge, and he was hitting it so easily! She felt Naruto's hands squeezing her breasts with a strong grip. She felt him smashing that thing into her cervix over and over again. She felt him moving with almost beast-like thrusts.

Her tail wrapped around her hips, her ears hearing the squelching noises every time the boy plowed into her. Was that…coming from her? Was she really that wet? Her eyes did their best to look down before seeing every squirt of her fluids that started to stain the floor and the bed sheets. That was all coming from her! All from Naruto moving so roughly inside her. It was unbelievable! It looked like someone poured water onto the floor! Her back arched suddenly as she felt something tearing through her body unlike anything she had ever felt before.

She wanted to warn Naruto but all her words had been converted into moans, moans so loud she was sure that anyone passing by would hear her naughty voice. But she didn't care! Deep inside her was the man she loved! And she couldn't be happier! She was being shaped to Naruto's size. For his own personal use. No one else's would ever fit inside her like his did! Nobody's but Naruto! And that's how she wanted it! Her cunt swallowed the boy down to the base, enough so only his scrotum rested just outside of her. It was like it was really sucking him inside her and never wanting to let go of him. And why would her body ever want to let go of something that belonged to Naruto? When it could make her feel this good!

The girl's body seemed to become lighter, every single nerve in her body being taught the pleasure of what Naruto was capable of. It was only her first time and yet it felt so good she felt almost like she wanted to live knowing this pleasure forever! She felt the boy's grip on one of her breasts release before her head was turned so she was looking at him, right before Naruto smashed his lips hungrily against hers. Hinata's eyes widened as she felt his tongue moving about inside her mouth, claiming it as its territory while hers wrapped around his, tasting his saliva which only heightened her pleasure.

She felt the boy throbbing inside her hungry pussy, almost like it was going to explode. Each thrust became more violent and she could feel him pushing harder against the entrance to her womb like he was trying to push through. Did he want to get into her womb? A thought was finally able to form inside her pleasure filled mind as she felt him grinding himself roughly inside her. Was he…trying to release into her womb? The important place where the seed of their love would be planted and soon grow? Her mind struggled to create images and thoughts of her and the blonde being together, yet it was merely a fruitless effort as her mind had blanked out completely.

Naruto pushed himself harder into the girl with each thrust, so much he felt the head of his dick prodding her cervix and wanting to push through into her most important place. If he could get in there, he'd finally be able to let out everything he had been holding back for a while. But with his orgasm quickly approaching he didn't know if he could push through in time. "Come on! Just a little more!" he said in thought. "Naruto-sama! Naruto-sama! I can't take it anymore!" Hinata cried out, finally able to form coherent words through all of her moaning. "Hinata-chan! I'm gonna cum!" Naruto groaned out, thrusting harder still trying to push into her womb.

"Please give it to me Naruto-sama! Let it out! Let everything out inside!" Hinata pleaded, her own movements becoming wild as the boy timed his thrust with one of her bounces, finally pushing through her cervix enough he slammed into the back of her womb with the force of a juggernaut. Hinata's tongue flailed out of her mouth once more, hanging out as her eyes widened and her entire body tensed up. As she hit her climax, Naruto finally unloaded everything he had saved up inside the girl. Blast after blast of his thick seed filled the girl's womb and almost stretched it out, more flooding outside of her as it stained the floor and the bed sheets.

Hinata felt a hot explosion go off inside her, almost like there was hot magma being released inside her from Naruto. She could feel her stomach bulging at the huge amount, almost like she had become pregnant with that one huge shot of the blonde's cum. She fell back onto him, feeling him fall back as well though having his arms wrapped around her waist. She turned her head towards him, looking into his eyes with eyes full of exhaustion and satisfaction as his eyes spoke the same. His dick finally slid out of her, now more limp than erect as he seed mixed with her fluids leaked out of her, more staining the bed as they stared into each other's eyes.

"Naruto-sama….there's so much…" Hinata panted to the blonde, her face still reddened. "Because…you told me to…" Naruto said, managing a smile through all the exhaustion. He wrapped his arm around the girl, holding her close as the two of them laid there, "traces" of their love left in the room.

"Sir, you're…" a woman said as she walked it before seeing the two naked and laying on the bed, stopping her words barely mid-sentence as she blushed heavily. Her eyes looked everywhere, seeing so much "love" left around the room before she smiled, turning off the lights. "My, how fun it must be to be young" she said as she walked down the halls. "Housekeeping's going to have their work cut out for them cleaning that mess though" she said, laughing lightly to herself as she walked back to her desk.

Hours soon passed and the sun peek through the balcony door, falling onto the face of the sleeping blonde as he opened his eyes, well rested. He tried to get up but felt weight holding down his right arm, looking over to see the sleeping fox girl. "Man, she must be worn out" he said softly before smiling, laying back down and hugging her naked form against his own. The girl began to stir before opening her eyes, being greeted by the smile of Naruto before snuggling up next to him. "Naruto-sama" she said happily, her ears twitching as she smiled.

The two managed to take a bath together, albeit with the two of them doing more playing than washing up before they walked out of the hotel. "Man you were awesome Hinata-chan!" Naruto exclaimed smiling, his arms behind his head as the girl blushed, smiling as she looked over at Naruto a bit embarrassed. "Y-You too Naruto-sama" she said before she looked ahead and saw Ino, Tenten and Temari standing there with looks of disbelief on their faces.

"Hi…Hinata?!" Ino said, her wolf tail standing on end with shock on her face. "Naruto-kun?!" Tenten said pointing towards the blonde, her brown rabbit ears standing up in surprise. "Together?!" Temari said, her tiger tail standing on end as she looked at the two standing in front of them. Normally, Hinata would have nearly died from embarrassment, but when Naruto wrapped his arm around her, she suddenly felt a surge of confidence go through her before she stuck her tongue out cutely at the trio. Naruto gave a thumbs up to the three, that huge smile on his face he was known for before he looked at Hinata, the both of them knowing only one way to respond to their words. Hinata giving a thumbs up as well, the two of them now smiling brightly at them.

"Believe it!"


End file.
